


Superjail! One Shot

by Sinning_Paws



Category: Superjail!
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Headcanon, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, Weird Biology, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, multiple penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Paws/pseuds/Sinning_Paws
Summary: It's been a while and The Warden wants something new in superjail, so he hires a new guard for the facility, with the classic guard tryouts, since Alice can't be operating 24/7, and that has led to some trouble for not being able to control a few hundred interns in her absence.A few weeks passed, with close to no applications for the position, and most of the candidates dead after tryouts; a young woman, aging around 24 years, is the one chosen to assist with the guard duties inside Superjail bounds. Showing skills in speed and technique, while Alice had the muscle, this one had the know-how when it came to combat and assassination.





	Superjail! One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I took a *cough* small *cough* break from my Undertale fic, do not worry I look at the unfinished file everyday, that's why I wanted to write something a bit more personal with a smaller fandom.
> 
> Enjoy my weird tastes in fics and tv series.

Superjail, a place designed just for the most dangerous and psychotic people on earth, is located on an island inside a volcano, pretty hard to find in the middle of the ocean, though it's existence was somewhat known across the globe.  
The mastermind behind such bizarre and unique place was known as The Warden, a young man who likes to dress with fancy purple suits and top hats. He had his own sense of justice, that's why he built Superjail in the first place, outside the system so his methods could be used.

Poker nights were a thing the 'gentlemen club' did every week, the group of inmates made bets with cigarettes and sometimes real money, but most of the time they just played with fake casino coins.

"So, boys, have you heard about the new guard?" One of the men inside a cell asked, his name Jean. The others in the group turned to him.

"Eh nothing really interesting, good body, good face, but to be honest I already have my man here to cover that so..." Paul laughed, side-hugging Jean.

"Still new stuff for a change, maybe this one will be a bit more… chill, if you know what I mean." Nicky drawled, while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Please, as if any of you could be considered ‘attractive’ by any woman” Stingray mocked, getting some glares from his mates.

“Says the one who got dumped by one.” Jean joked giving Ash a light punch on his shoulder. The group broke to laughs leaving Stingray grumbling angrily.

But before Jean or Nicky could make another joke, they heard the pair of guards pass by the cells, talking to each other. Alice stood in front of the gates, gesturing to the building and then pointing a muscular finger towards the men.

"Okay, so this is the main area, where we keep the most annoying pieces of trash."  
The new guard stood beside Alice, looking inside the cell, her face indifferent but somehow there was a faint tone of sadness in her features, or maybe it was just disgust for the people there, who knows.  
Most of them had already seen her a few times around and so they continued playing, but one of the men, Lord Stingray, as he called himself, took the opportunity to study her up close, she was smaller than Alice, of course, but nothing like her, a woman indeed, not wearing uniform yet, but unlike the former guard, she wore working jeans, with the sleeves of her shirt rolled up to her elbows. Medium dark-brown hair, wavy at the ends, in the right side of her neck she had a scar, that came up to her cheek partially covered by her uniform and hair, so it was a bit hard to notice at first sight.

“Yo, Sting, never seen you make that face before.” Nicky laughed and nudged him, bringing him back to reality, and making him notice he missed his turn.

“Ugh, what face? I didn’t make a face.” Stingray shrugged, sounding a bit frustrated.  
Both guards continued their way through the cells, Alice still giving advice to the new guard.

“Well that’s all you need to know for now, not like there’s much to know anyway, Let’s go Em’ ” both girls giggled, then Alice cleared her throat “You’ll be taking the night shift from 12pm to 10am, though I’ll be here since 8am till you arrive at night, so we’ll have some time to do girl stuff.” She paused and stopped walking, looking at the other woman profoundly.

“Listen, we don’t hire new guards since the last one got handsy with one of the inmates, the one I have fun with to be precise, so if I find you going all hot over someone, say, sweet-cheeks here, you’re in for a really good beat up, understood?”

“Oh, sure, that’s… good to know I guess…“ The woman said while still looking around to the other cells.

“Now come, girl, I’ll show you your room.” Alice turned at the end of the hallway and walked down some passage between the cells, leading to another building.

-Back at the gentlemen’s club-

“So, what was all that back there, huh?” Nicky asked Stingray, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

“What was what?” He looked up from his cards to see a giggling group of grown men.

“Come on, anyone could notice how you were staring at the new guard like a hungry dog.” Jean said while trying to hold back a smile, failing.

“I wasn’t! And I am no dog, I am Lord Stingray!” huffing and hunching his shoulders, Fang on his back trying to imitate his movements and expressions.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you got the hots for her haha!” Nicky laughed, throwing the cigarette’s tail at him.

Stingray stood up and slammed his cards at the table angrily, “I don’t have ‘hots’ for no one!”

“Yo, my dude, we are just pulling your leg!” Turban holds his hands up in peace, trying to calm him down, it was common for Stingray to lose his cool easily.

“Arrrg! I’m done with you all! Good night!” He shouted, standing up and walking out of the cell and ignoring the other men calling for him.

“Man, what’s gotten into him? He gets mad all the time but not this fast.” Nicky muttered while collecting the cards Stingray left behind and on the ground.

“Leave him, he still has to pay us those cigarettes.” Jean said, waving the incident off, it wasn’t like Stingray could get away, they were al still inmates after all.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slamming open the cell door, Stingray stomped in in rage, while Fang jumped down from his shoulders to the bed.

“I can’t believe them! They’re always against me!” he shouted, startling his krynock pet in the process. The smaller fish tried to approach him, but he growled at him, and the creature recoiled and rushed under the bed.

That made him take a small step back, sure he got mad at everyone, but Fang was his pet, helper and buddy, he never got angry at Fang.  
“Pfft, never thought you’d be such a wimp.” The man walked towards the mirror, something did felt… off, now that he stopped to think about it. Reaching up to his mouth, he noticed that his teeth were bigger, no, _sharper_ than normal. “…Perhaps is just my imagination.” He shrugged and decided to head to bed, it was late anyway.

…

Five minutes, ten, twenty.  
Now this was unusual for him, usually he fell asleep rather quickly, Stingray has this fixed schedule for when to sleep and when to wake up, but tonight he was turning in bed, sweating, not to mention the bulge under his pants, why now? It wasn’t because he didn’t satisfy these personal needs, in fact, the mornings before breakfast, alone in the bathrooms every now and then, it didn’t take him long to finish without much trouble. But for both of his dicks to be hard now, something must be up.  
“Mph, dammit... why now…” He mumbled while dragging a hand down his face, he tried to wait a bit, maybe it’ll go down on its own.

But no, of course it wouldn’t be that simple.

“F-fuck it…” holding back a mixture of sounds, he reached down to the area that desired attention so furiously, even the smallest touch made him almost bite his tongue off, so he decided to bring the pillow to his face so he had something to hold on to and muffle his moans.  
Having this kind of situations was expected in the morning, but at the end of the day there wasn’t anything at all to trigger those involuntary sex muscles to act on their own, not even the goddamn sexy…

Fuck.

Now that was unexpected, the Ultra prison chicks? Sure, they were fun when the Mistress decided to visit (though the Mistress herself wasn’t his taste, too complaining and not enough balls he said, not to mention her hippie attitude) those magazines under Nicky’s bed? Hot stuff too, but the new guard? She didn’t even have enough boobs, so why she came to his mind while jacking off?  
“Hnng, I’ll just… fuck… come on.” His movements were getting faster and irregular, using both hands to get to finish both members wasn’t difficult, but boy it was exhausting.  
After a few minutes of deep concentration and hard pumping, release came for the fish man. Panting and huffing, he reluctantly grabbed a toilet paper roll from beneath his bed, not really wanting to clean the mess he made, but it had to be done. After that he was quick to fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more written but I'm not entirely sure if it'd fit, it happens the next day and the characters finally get some action, leave a comment with your opinions please!


End file.
